


Trouble

by HelenHuntress



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Lip’s perspective, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Violence, POV First Person, first time writing POV first person, if it’s bad blame karo, mentions of sex and knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenHuntress/pseuds/HelenHuntress
Summary: She was trouble.And I knew.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> New at writing this kind of style and storyline, please lemme know what you think of it even if you think it’s a flop 🥺🤲🏼  
> Loosely inspired by EXO’s Trouble

“That’s the third one this week,” Haseul sighed.

I could feel the irritation coming off from her. Third killing since Sunday and it’s only Thursday afternoon.

“We should just let forensics do their job and see if there’re any witnesses,” I shrugged as I shoved my hands in my coat pockets.

Haseul sighed as she fixed her unkept hair. Truth is, she’s been losing more sleep than I have over these cases. I should feel bad, but I don’t.

“You’re right, Yerim said that they already brought in a witness to the station, let’s go Jungeun.”

We both climbed into Haseul’s car, silence overtaking the ride as I looked out the passenger window… and looking at _her_.

The witness was just a man looking for some attention. He didn’t know shit and I had to restrain my partner from kneeing him in his family jewels. I sighed for what seems like the 100th time in the past hour and put on my coat before walking back home.

As I walked home, I couldn’t help but think the case. The killings started three months ago, when me and Haseul found a man dead in a fancy restaurant- that I don’t even know how to pronounce- with a butter knife in his eyes in one of the stalls of the restrooms. Since then, there’s been a total of a dozen killings, men and women, all seemingly in a position of power.

That’s the only pattern.

Each cause of death was different: a stabbing, gunshot, poison, even burning alive. With no other pattern, Haseul and I can’t find a single lead, which makes the big boss man go into a panic.

As I turn to my block, I’m suddenly pulled into an alleyway. Rather than being scared, I get excited as I kiss the person back. I take her hand and we quickly walk to my apartment building, opting to run up the stairs instead of using the elevator.

“Pretty bold of you to show up out of all days, out of all weeks,” I told her.

“What can I say? I live for the danger,” she smirked.

She was trouble.

I knew.

But that didn’t stop me from inviting her into my bed two and a half months ago.

She pushed me up against my door as soon as we entered the crappy apartment. With the both of us eager, our clothes piled up at the door in a mater of seconds.

“You miss me?” she asked.

“No,” I replied. But we both knew that that was a lie. She was always on my mind.

“Hmm, then I guess I’ll have to prove to you that I’m worth missing.” A dangerous glint in her eye before carrying me to the bed.

The next morning, I wake up alone. Sighing, I get up and get ready for another grueling and useless day at work. Before I stepped into the shower, I heard rustling from my room, so I peeked out.

“You woke up too early, I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed,” she pouted. I laughed softly.

“It’s alright Jinsoul. We can pretend I just woke up. Although… I am surprised… you’re usually gone by the time I wake up.”

She nodded, “This is the one time I feel guilty for keeping you busy with your job. So, I’m here to repay you...”

I grimaced at the mention of work. She notices and pulls me into her and kisses me.

“I can’t say I regret it at all this week. I only feel bad that you’re assigned to my case.”

My lover, Jung Jinsoul, is the newest serial killer of Seoul. And I, Detective Kim Jungeun, was tasked to apprehend her.

I’d met Jinsoul two and a half months ago, at a museum out of all places.

I finally had a day off work and decided to go to a museum for some fucking reason. She was there and she came to me firing off facts about the knives and weapons used in the past. I remember she had that glint in her eye.

That should’ve set something off in me- suspicion- but the nerdiness turned me on I suppose so I invited her to where I lived.

She held a knife against me while she was fucking me.

And I allowed it.

A week later, I figured out that she was the one responsible for the surge of killings in Seoul.

I knew that she knew I knew.

But I never stopped her.

And she knew that I’d never stop her.

She knew I became obsessed with her. I’d like to believe that she’s a little obsessed with me too.

After breakfast, I came into the station, coffee in hand and with a small smile on my face.

Haseul already looked frustrated at 9 in the morning. “The chief is riding on our fucking ass and if we don’t find a new lead, they’re gonna reassign this to the feds. And I hate the feds. So c’mon I don’t care if I have to live in this shithole we are going to fucking catch this fucker.”

The desperation was getting to her. She looked insane. But she wasn’t the actual insane one. 

Did I feel guilty?

Immensely. But that still didn’t stop me harboring feelings for a cold-blooded killer.

Later that day, the chief himself forced us to go home. Haseul didn’t bother uttering a goodbye to me and left hastily. I took my usual route home, and she was there- at my door- waiting for me. She usually didn’t show up two nights in a row.

“Hiya,” she said grinning.

“Hey,” I replied softly. “Have you been waiting long? I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Nah, just five minutes. I got your favorite sushi here,” she said waving the bag around. “Wanted to surprise you.”

I felt touched at the gesture. We talked and joked around. We never did that before.

Taking my chances, I bring up the elephant in the room. “Jinsoul… why do you… do what you do?”

Jinsoul’s eyes glinted dangerously, “Because I can. I enjoy the thrill and adrenaline seeing the life drain from their eyes.”

A chill went through me. I figured that that was the case, but I still wanted to feign ignorance.

Sensing my scared silence, Jinsoul laughed something sinister. “Don’t worry it’ll be awhile before my next target. Maybe in a week or two.”

My eyebrows furrowed. “But… you’re not afraid? Of getting caught?”

Jinsoul laughed something sinister, “I’m sure you wouldn’t let that happen to me.”

I huffed but didn’t say anything.

“Look at me.”

I was instantly alarmed at the tone of her voice. I looked up and Jinsoul was glaring at me.

“You won’t, right?”

I nodded quickly and looked away. I mentally scold myself for putting myself in this situation.

“Tch.” I heard her say and heard her get up. She took a seat next to me and turned my head to make her look at me. “I know our situation is… difficult. But I do care about you Jungeun, hell maybe even love I don’t know. But I can’t stop killing Jungeun, I can’t and I won’t.”

My emotions and fear got the best of me then. “…can you please leave?”

Jinsoul clenched her jaw tightly and remained silent for a few seconds. I can’t deny that I found it attractive, but I was also scared of what she was going to do next.

“Fine. I’ll go. But I’ll be back.” Jinsoul left quickly without another word- before I could even stand up to show her out.

The next day, we found another body at another alleyway.

* * *

Three days later, she showed up at my place again. This time with my favorite sushi and my favorite chocolates with a Moomin plushie.

She looked a bit sheepish, something I never thought I’d see. “Hey… could I spend some time with you? I missed you…”

My heart shouldn’t be swelling like this, not towards her. But it did, so I nodded and we went into my apartment wordlessly.

“I don’t know what to do but I have a feeling that I should say sorry?” Jinsoul asked.

She looked cute, flustered and awkward standing there in my living room. I sighed and went over to hug her.

I felt her smile as she buried her face into my shoulder, hugging me tight.

If Haseul saw me now…

“I- I want to explain more… on why I do what I do…” Jinsoul stammered, obviously still afraid that I could shut her out again.

“I don’t think you can ever justify it Jinsoul.”

She huffed, “Can I just please explain my side?”

I sighed, already tired of this, “Fine.”

I rolled my eyes as I got out of her hold and sat down in a huff and crossed my arms.

“Okay I can see you’re hostile. I’ll make this quick,” Jinsoul muttered as she sat down on the other side of my couch. “My little sister was raped and harassed by her boss. She took her own life, leaving me alone with nothing but a note and her few belongings. I tried reporting it to the police, they did nothing because the son of a bitch was rich enough to pay off the cops. So, I took matters into my own hands.”

Jinsoul laughed darkly, “Then I realized that it gave me such a rush. See who I kill, I kill those who abuse their power to have their own way and pleasure. Who I kill for, is for those who are helpless against their aggressors. When the justice system has failed those who needed them most.”

So this bitch think she’s a murderous Batman. Okay.

“You can’t just take it into your own hands Jinsoul! There are procedures, morals that we should follow and respect!”

“How can I trust it when those principles allow those assholes walk freely?” Jinsoul growled with contained anger. “I’ve done my research, you’d be surprised at how many cases your department turns a blind eye to. You’re lucky that I haven’t started killing those corrupted in your precinct.”

I clenched my jaw. “Yes those assholes should be brought to justice. Yes there’re crooked cops. But there are also good ones. Like me and Haseul. We can help you Jinsoul, you don’t need to kill.”

Jinsoul laughed again, “Pretty good of you to invite a serial killer in your apartment and sleeping with her.”

I froze. She was right.

“I…” I started but went silent. I had no comeback.

Jinsoul smirked and slid towards me. “Admit it Jungeun, you like this. You like the excitement that I bring. You know that I’m right. You’ve seen the profiles of all the people I’ve killed. You see that they weren’t innocent. You’re a smart woman, you knew that even if they were brought in, no one could keep them in jail. You like that I take justice into my own hands, because let’s face it, you’re useless working in that place.”

“Shut up,” I growled as I pulled her in for an aggressive kiss. I hated her stupid smirk as we continued to kiss and laid down the couch.

She quickly made work to get my clothes off and then carried me to my bedroom. I laid there as I admired her taking off her own clothes. The scratches and bruises she received from… her victims’ struggling were evident.

They looked beautiful on her. She was a goddess. My goddess.

Once she got the pesky clothes out the way she returned her attention on my lips, and jaw, and neck.

She abruptly stopped when she reached my collarbones and chest and grabbed her jeans and pulled something out.

A pocketknife. The same knife she used during our first time.

Only this time she actually asked for my permission to use it. It was… sweet, almost caring of her to do so.

I nodded.

* * *

“Wait look at this,” Haseul said as she got up from her seat. She spread out the different crime scene pictures for me to look at. “In almost every picture you can see that there’s a woman near it. Blonde, average height. Although, I think she dyed her hair black now.”

I held in my expressions as I looked at the back of Jinsoul’s head in each of the picture. “What does this mean?”

“Are you dumb? It means that she could be a witness, hell maybe our number one suspect! She’s been in almost every crime scene Jungeun, that can’t be a coincidence.”

“How do we find her? It’s not like the pictures show her face.”

Haseul was silent for a moment before humming. “I’ll ask around to see if anybody talked to her at any instance. You go down to surveillance to see if any of the cameras got her.”

I nodded and Haseul quickly left to go talk to the patrolmen. I gulped as I stared at the pictures.

Usually I would be ecstatic to finally have a break on a case. Obviously this one is different.

After the workday was over with, Haseul left with a small smile on her face for once while I still had a slight frown as always.

Miraculously Jinsoul was waiting at my apartment by the time I came home. I quickly ushered her in without a word.

Before she could get one word in, I spoke, “We’re onto you.”

I don’t know what came over me. I should’ve kept quiet about it. Let Haseul connect the pieces together so we could finally arrest this serial killer.

But I guess I’d fallen for her hard. I looked into her eyes and felt myself falling. 

Jinsoul sighed, “I knew it was a matter of time. Thanks for warning me baby.”

I nodded solemnly as she pulled me into a kiss.

We didn’t have sex for once. We cuddled and she held me, I liked to believe that she understood that I was upset and needed comfort.

* * *

A few days later, Haseul’s lead on the case turned into a dead end. Another body racked up but somehow Jinsoul cleared up any and all loose ends.

“…She’s got to be the killer. I know it,” Haseul mumbled. She looked like she hadn’t gotten any sleep for the past week.

“We’ll regroup and check the cameras back,” I reassured her.

Jinsoul was at my place again after work. We were in the middle of a movie and cuddling when she paused it. “I- I want to tell you the whole story. Of how I became… like this.”

I sat up and patiently listened.

“My sister worked for this law firm. She was interning at one of the most prestigious firms here in Seoul. She was so excited when she told me. But as time went on, I noticed that she’d been quieter than usual, she kept to herself. Rarely called me. When I came to visit, she looked skinner and pale and had a permanent frown on her face.”

Jinsoul took a deep breath. “When I… found her body, there was a note. She told me that her boss had took advantage of her at a firm party the first time. And then the next few times… she was forced to. In the letter she wrote that she’d call the police but then a few days later her boss… he did even worse things to her than he already did... with his friends. That’s when she decided to…”I pulled her in a hug as her silent tears flowed down her face. I felt heartbroken to see her cry like this. Jinsoul rarely showed emotion, and to see her like this broke me.

“That day, I promised to my sister and to myself that I would avenge her. I would save other women and little girls from having to go through the emotional and mental pains that my sister had.”

“And I did try to report to the police once they were investigating her suicide, they didn’t do anything. And then days later, one of your cops threatened me on behalf of my sister’s old boss, sent me a fucking video of him doing... and your chief tried to get me arrested even for a fucking parking ticket.”

Her tone changed from sadness to anger.

“Now you see why I do this? If the people who say they are here to protect us fail at their jobs, then it’s up to us to protect ourselves. And putting those men in jail with the chance of getting out? Pure bullshit. They should pay for what they did, not just a slap on a wrist.”

She- she had a point.

“I… understand,” I whispered. “I understand.”

That night we only held each other again, this time with me holding her.

Sleep didn’t come easy. I was thinking about my bosses and how they’d always turn me and Haseul away once we were onto one of their friends, when we found out something that we shouldn't have.

Maybe Jinsoul had a point. If my precinct did nothing to help those in need, then what was the point of working there.

I always wanted to be a detective to protect those who needed protecting, a voice for those who needed one.

Guess I can’t even do that.

* * *

“Jung Jinsoul.”

“Hmm?” I feigned innocence. In reality, I was freaking out on the inside.

“Jung Jinsoul, the lady in all those photos. A waiter was working the late-night shift when they saw her cleaning up a sharp object. I asked around and she works next door to them. I’m positive she’s the killer, Jungeun.”

“How?”

“Well sharp object for one. Two, I pulled up any relatives of hers. Her sister killed herself but there were notes that her boss was an influence of that. I pulled up the boss and it turns out that he was our first victim!”

“Holy shit…”

“But now, we can’t find her. She had a fake apartment to her name. We’re still keeping this under covers cause we’re not 100% sure yet that she killed all those other people so we haven’t alerted the media yet. Sorry for doing this without you but I had to confirm it before giving us false hope… again.”

“It’s fine,” I lied through my teeth. “Let’s try to find this bitch.”

(Un)luckily, we didn’t find any clues of Jinsoul’s whereabouts. I quickly walked home and pulled Jinsoul in my apartment as soon as I saw her waiting at my door.

“Woah what’s the hurry? Stressful day at work?” Jinsoul chuckled as she leaned in to kiss me.

“We know that you’re the killer. We’re looking for you,” I interrupted and pushed her face away.

Jinsoul blinked, “Oh… well shit.”

Well shit? Well shit? That’s all she had to say.

“Is that all you have to say?”

“I’m thinking right now…”

“You need to leave, get out of here Jinsoul. Hell, leave the country! We got your profile it’s only a matter of time when you’re plastered on every news channel- why are you looking at me like that?”

Jinsoul had a fond(?) look on her face as she stared at me. “Nothing I just- you’re beautiful. I love you.”

No words, no thoughts. Head empty.

Of course she said that to me before but she said she _might_ be in love with me. This is the first time since that night.

“I- I love you too I guess.”

Jinsoul laughed as she ducked her head down shyly. “I never thought I’d hear you say those words. I mean I knew you cared but… I don’t know… it seems unbelievable.”

Now wasn’t the time to jump her bones, Jungeun.

“Uhh…” I stammered.

She grabbed my hands. “You’re right. I do have to leave. Before my first victim, I created an offshore bank account and a fake passport and everything. I can be gone by tomorrow morning.”

I felt hopeful for her. But sadness also creeped in as the thought of her leaving me entered my mind.

“That’s great Jinsoul. You need to leave as soon as you’re able. I don’t know if Haseul is pulling an all nighter just to find you. You need to go now.”

“Come with me.”

I looked up at her in shock. “Wh- what?”

“Please come with me. Run away with me.” Jinsoul pleaded. “I promise, after we get away from everything we can live a happy life.”

“Jinsoul I love you but I can’t just up and leave… I have a life here, family, friends, and- and I may understand why you kill but it doesn’t mean I support it.”

“I promise I’ll stop Jungeun. I was gonna stop soon anyway. A- and you’re always complaining about work and you barely talk about your family. Don’t you want to go somewhere where you could find a decent precinct or something? One where you can actually do good?”

“I…”

“Please Jungeun. I love you. You know I wouldn’t ask if I hadn’t thought that there’d be a chance you would say yes.”

Taking all these months into account, Jinsoul had been there for me whenever I needed her. She seemed like she knew me well since she’d show up randomly whenever she could. And without phone communication.

I love her. I do.

She was like a fallen goddess to me. She understood me. She had her faults but that was what made her human too.

I walked away from her and into the bedroom. She followed. I took my suitcase out from the closet and set it on the bed. She took the hint and smiled as she quickly kissed me and then moved to help me pack.

After getting everything in order, I wrote one last note for Haseul when she eventually comes to my apartment looking for me.

_I’m sorry._

“Let’s go,” I said looking down on the note.

Jinsoul grabbed my hand and smiled at me. “To a new adventure.”

“Yeah,” I smiled back slightly, “to a new adventure.”

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone’s interested  
> twitter: @huntresstzuyu  
> cc: https://curiouscat.me/tzuse_supremacist


End file.
